En la pista de baile
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Con Catherine en sus brazos Steve se da cuenta, que no es la teniente la persona más importante de su vida. Una especie de continuación de SUERTE PARA LA PRÓXIMA. Steve/Catherine, Steve/Danny insinuaciones de Danny/Lori


**En la pista de baile**

**Personaje/pareja(s): **Steve, Catherine, Danny; Steve/Catherine, Steve/Danny insinuaciones de Danny/Lori  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Resumen:** Con Catherine en sus brazos Steve se da cuenta, que no es la teniente la persona más importante de su vida. Una especie de continuación de SUERTE PARA LA PRÓXIMA  
**Advertencias: **Esta basado en el capitulo 2x16  
**Disclaimer: **ni Hawaii Five -0, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento  
**Notas:** Dedicado a **YVARLCRIS** por aguantarme, aconsejarme y pedir algo de Steve celoso. Ya sabes que hice lo mejor que pude.  
**Palabras: **897  
**Beta: YVARLCRIS** Gracias!.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Dicen que "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" y Steve sabe que es verdad. No te das cuenta de lo afortunado que eres al tener algunas cosas, y al dar algunas otras por supuestas.

Su relación con Catherine es una de ellas. De hecho no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en una relación hasta que se había separado de la mujer. Lo que tenía con Catherine era posiblemente la mejor relación que había vivido en años.

Por eso cuando la teniente le llama para informarle que tiene algunos días libres y va a ir a Hawaii, se siente pletórico de felicidad, tanta que no puede evitar la sonrisa que lo acompaña todo el día y por la cual Danny lo ha estado molestando.

Se lo contaría a su amigo, por supuesto, pero por alguna razón que no entiende, no quiere tener que decirle a Danny que Catherine estará en la isla pronto. Ya sabe cómo es su amigo y seguramente estará molestándolo con eso hasta el año tres mil.

En cuanto ve a la mujer en aquel cuarto de hotel en donde se ha hospedado, no puede ni quiere evitar el impulso de besarla, ni de realizar otras actividades mucho más amenas y placenteras con ella.

En un primer momento no pensaba invitarla a aquella fiesta, pero luego de meditarlo un poco, no le parece justo dejarla en aquel cuarto de hotel, así que la se decide a hacerlo. Los ojos brillantes de la mujer le dicen que ha hecho lo correcto.

Catherine es atractiva, Steve lo sabe muy bien. De todas maneras eso no evita el efecto que le provoca el verla con aquel vestido negro. Realmente no la ha visto tan arreglada antes y ella parece realmente feliz de entrar de su brazo en aquel evento.

No ve a su equipo y por el momento no le importa mucho cualquier cosa que no sea Catherine. Es mientras sigue a la No es hasta que sigue a la oficial a la pista de baile que logra localizarlos. Chin y Kono parecen estar bromeando sobre algo y no puede evitar que su sonrisa refleje a la de los primos, cuando su mirada choca con una figura familiar.

Danny esta aparentemente desplegando todos sus encantos con Lori, quien le sonríe con una copa en la mano. Steve toma de la cintura a Catherine y comienza a dar vueltas por la pista Sin poder evitar el extraño sentimiento que aquella visión le genera, y desconcertado cuando el sentimiento se intensifica al notar que los rubios se dirigen a la pista de baile.

Lanza un gruñido por lo bajo al darse cuenta que Lori lleva de la mano a Danny. Y en cuanto los observa dar un giro y reír como chiquillos, aprieta la mandíbula sin poder evitar apretar a la mujer entre sus brazos con mas fuerza de la necearia.

Catherine le mira desconcertada y Steve le devuelve la mirada sin saber ni que decir. La mujer parece intuirlo porque dirige la vista justamente a donde se encuentra Danny y lanza una sonrisa triste.

— ¿No podías haberlo descubierto otro día? — le pregunta

Steve la observa fijamente, desconcertado

— Me debes al menos esta noche Steve. Después ya puedes ir a pelear por lo que consideras tuyo.

— Yo.. no, yo.. nunca.

— No intentes justificarte McGarrentt. Nos conocemos mejor que eso. Jamás pusiste esa cara de asesino en serie cuando me viste con alguien más.

— Lori no… ella es nueva y …

Catherine lanza una carcajada sin humor

— Por favor Steve, no estoy hablando de ella. Estoy hablando de Danny.

Y entonces sí, Steve se detiene a mitad de la pista de baile mirándola como si no entendiera sus palabras. La teniente ahoga un suspiro porque realmente no esperó tener que decir aquello aquel día.

— Ahora no Steve, me lo debes… después, ahora solo imagina que… tú sabes que no lo vas a perder por una noche, Steve — le dice acariciándole el rostro

Steve sigue mirándola como si no entendiera nada de lo que le dice.

— Estuviste media hora hablando por teléfono acerca de Danno esposado a Lori en una habitación de hotel. Uno pensaría que eres capaz de reconocer los celos cuando los vives.

— Catherine yo…

La mujer no le permite decir nada, simplemente lo toma de la mano y le da un fuerte jalón haciendo que camine al punto exacto donde el resto del five-0 se encuentra.

— Siempre serás mi mejor amigo Steve — murmura antes de saludar a los presentes

Steve se apresura a colocarse entre Lori y Danny, frente a Catherine quien simplemente le lanza una mirada de burla.

Steve no ha terminado de procesar del todo lo que su amiga le ha dicho. Lo único que sabe es que los extraños sentimientos que lo invadieron ahora están a raya, mientras Danny mantiene la mirada fija en él contando las últimas travesuras de Grace.

Después, se promete. Después analizará todo eso, ahora quiere disfrutar de la fiesta.

No nota, por supuesto, que Catherine ya no esta junto a ellos, que platica animadamente con Kono y que Lori ahora esta bailando animadamente con Max. Mientras, él no se ha movido de la barra y sigue platicando con el rubio.

Dicen que a veces no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos, pero a veces, solo a veces, se puede actuar antes de hacerlo.

**Notas de la autora**

No importa lo mucho que coquetee con el Lori/Danny al final soy McDanno de hueso colorado. XD


End file.
